Nodes of wireless communication systems communicate using signals. Waveform parameters of the signals may be adjusted to adapt to changing conditions of the communication systems, which are becoming increasingly frequency-agile. According to known techniques, waveform parameters, such as equalization or adaptive data rate parameters, may be adjusted to respond to link conditions. These techniques, however, are not suitable in certain situations. The techniques are limited in their ability to adapt in center frequency and occupied bandwidth, and fail to adapt to changing spectrum occupancy conditions. Moreover, the techniques fail to reduce interference for surrounding nodes.